Bored
by alittlemoresonic42
Summary: With John ignoring him and no cases to work on Sherlock had taken to annoying the living daylights out of Mrs. Hudson. Luckily when she was just on the verge of kicking his sorry butt into the street a strange blue box materialized in the middle of his flat and now Sherlock Holmes is no longer bored. Author's Note This is my first real fan fic. Reviews would be nice. [:
1. BORED!

BANG

"Bored."

BANG

"Boored."

BANG

"BORED!"

"Sherlock Holmes, I swear if I hear one more gunshot from up there you will find yourself on the street." Ms. Hudson shouted angrily from downstairs.

She dealt with his experiments, his rudeness, his messiness. But bullet holes in her damn wall. No, the line must be drawn. This was her house and she wasn't going to have it destroyed by that insufferable man.

"But. I'm. BORED."

"Where is John? Why don't you go and find him, get yourself out of the house?"

"He's not answering his texts," Sherlock replied.

Watson was always the one to come to him when he beckoned. Today was different though. He had sent multiple texts summoning John but the only reply he got was "Will you piss off -JW"

He hated sitting with nothing to do. It was all so mundane, normal life. DI Lestrade had been holding back on cases for him. He was trying to get back on the good sides of Donovan and Anderson. The two despised him. Especially after he exposed the affair they were having when Mrs. Anderson was out of town. But Sherlock needed a case. He couldn't stand this boredom any longer.

WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH

A wind from nowhere tussled his hair.

"What the hell!?" Sherlock shot up off of the couch and dropped the handgun he had forgotten he was even holding. Slowly a big, blue box _...police box?_ faded into his vision. It settled in the center of the living room.

"What was that noise!?" Ms. Hudson called up.

"It was just the television, don't worry."

"Don't you lie to me young man!" she replied with irritation in her voice.

He took a step forward and placed his hand on the box, ignoring her. It was a deep blue; he'd never seen such a fantastic shade. Circling the box he let his fingers run across the wood, indistinguishable origins. The sign above the door read: POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. There was also a sign on the front reading:

Police Telephone

FREE

For use of

PUBLIC

Advice & Assistance

Obtainable Immediately

Officers & Cars

Respond to all calls

PULL TO OPEN

These used to occupy seemingly every street corner, but these haven't been around since the 60's. Why was it in his living room? Through his fingertips he felt a slight vibration. The kind of hum that radiates off of technology, _but it was just a box_.

Sherlock attempted to open the door to take a look inside but it wouldn't budge. Immediately he ran into his bedroom. He grabbed his lock picks, and rushed back. No lock could keep Sherlock Holmes out. He worked quickly. In seconds, with a click, the door unlocked and he pushed it open.

He gasped. _How.._ he ran back out the door and touched the sides. _Bigger on the inside?_ _Okay.. I am slightly less bored._ Back inside the box a man stood and watched with a half smile on his face. He loved the bigger on the inside bit.

"You're not Amelia. Also, you're not wearing the hat." the man said with amusement, yet there was a slight disappointment in his voice.

"It's not my hat." Sherlock grumbled, knowing immediately the hat he was referring to.

While trying to escape photographs during one of his cases, he and John had grabbed some hats off a rack and threw them on. Attempting to hide their faces. Unfortunately Sherlock became known for his silly hat. Watson had even posted the picture on his blog. For some reason people loved it. He despised it.

"Who are you and why are you in my living room?"

"I'm The Doctor," he said simply and put his hand out to shake with a hidden frown in his eyes. He didn't say it. Everyone said it.

Sherlock just stared at him. He wasn't one for physical contact. The Doctor pulled his hand back awkwardly and put it in his pocket. His eyes flicked all over him trying to figure him out. He wasn't a normal man. That was clear, seeing that he had just materialized in the middle of the room in a police box that bigger on the inside. He could not have been from around here. Clothes in tatters. Maybe he had been in some kind of fight recently. Clearly he was in a rush to get somewhere. This man was hard to read. That upset Sherlock, he could read everyone.

"Tell me, Doctor, what is this machine," he gestured around, " that has appeared in the middle of my flat?"

"This, is my TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Sherlock looked at him oddly.

"Yes yes. TARDIS. T. A. R. D. I. S. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. and she likes you." he patted the console lovingly.

"She?"

"Yeah she."

"It's... alive?"

"It is it is."

"You never told me why you were in my living room."

"Well I was aiming for Leadworth, 1996. I guess I was a bit off."

"You broke my table.."

"Who needs tables when there's so much to do!" and the Doctor began to run around the center console flipping switches, pressing buttons, and hitting things. With a snap of his finger the door slammed shut.

"Hey! what's going on?!"

"Well you're coming with me of course. Just for a short trip. Amelia will love you, yes she will."

"A-Amelia? What about John!? I suppose he's used to my abrupt leaving, but still!"

WOOSH WOOSH WOOSH

Sherlock ran to the door.

"You might not want to do that.." The Doctor hollered but Sherlock snatched the door open anyway, and gasped.

What he saw was something not many people ever got to see. Swirling around them was the time vortex. It was beautiful of course, but it could drive a person mad. Not Holmes though. He was just a bit flustered.

"What, a-a-am I looking at.."

"That would be the time vortex that we're traveling through. And you should come back over here." The Doctor put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder and pulled him back as he shut the door. He lead Holmes back over to the console and sat him down on a bench.

"I was only doing a small time hop. 5 minutes I told her. Poor little Scottish girl with a crack in her wall. Note came through. Prisoner zero has escaped. Whatever that means. The crack shut without a problem. There was something I wasn't seeing though. New body. New eyes. It's hell at fir- OH MY GOD I know what I missed." The Doctor seemed to become frantic.

"Prisoner Zero?"

"Yes crack in space and time joining two points that should never have touched. On the other side of the crack was some sort of prison. Big ol' guard. Obviously the message was sent to me because he escaped into Amelia's house. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he began slapping himself in the forehead.


	2. How Many Doors?

The TARDIS landed and The Doctor rushed out leaving Sherlock thoroughly confused. He wondered if that was how people felt after dealing with him. That thought quickly passed.

They were in a yard now. Big home, empty most of the time. The yard had children's toys in it. A swing set and a club house. They looked as though they hadn't been touched in year. The child had grown up. He heard a strange noise coming from the direction of the house. There were reminisces of an older version of the aforementioned clubhouse. Wood shards left in the grass, it had been destroyed and then rebuilt. He ran after The Doctor into the house.

"AMELIA! AMELIA!" The Doctor was shouting as he ran through the halls. "I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing! We need to get you out of here!" He darted up the stairs. Sherlock stayed in the front hall and looked around. There seemed to be only one person who regularly stayed here. _What did one person need with all this space? _He wondered. A woman. Looking at the decor. No man would let those flowery curtains stay. He heard a loud noise, the same as outside but closer now. Not so easy to explain but it hurt his ears. _What the bloody hell was that?_

"Amelia are you alright?! Are you here?! Prisoner Zero is here! PRISONER ZERO IS HERE!"

"Prisoner Zero?" Sherlock whispered to himself with a frown on his face.

"Prisoner Zero is h-" There was a loud bashing noise and the sound of a body collapsing. Holmes rushed upstairs to find a woman standing over The Doctor handcuffing him to the radiator at the end of the hall. He looked her over. She seemed to recognize The Doctor, but there was betrayal in her eyes. She was about 19 years of age, flaming red hair shoved up into a hat, dressed as a police officer but clearly not on the force. Cops didn't have THAT short of skirts. His eyes drifted down her legs that seemed to go on forever.

"White male, mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some backup. I've got him restrained." she spoke into her fake walkie talkie.

A floorboard creaked as Sherlock tried stepping forward.

"Oi! Who are you?" and she swiftly turned and lifted the cricket bat she had hit The Doctor with. He put his hand out to calm her.

"It's okay. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I was brought here by The Doctor." he nodded towards the man starting to regain consciousness. She frowned looking hurt.

"You sit still." She turned back towards The Doctor.

"Cricket bat. Cricket. Bat."

"You were breaking and entering." Amelia said matter-of-factly.

The Doctor just stared at her curiously. Then suddenly he tried to stand up., pulled immediately back down to the floor with a thump. He examined the hand cuffs.

"Hang on, you're a policewoman."

"No she's not." Sherlock cut in, seemingly bored. She looked at him, shocked.

"I am too. Don't you see the uniform?"

"First off the walkie talkie. Fake." He grabbed it from her and slammed it to the ground. "Just plastic. Not even a kid's toy." She looked angry.

"Next. A police officer wouldn't just assault someone. They would warn them first, try to make them stand down. I work with enough cops to know that as much as they want to it's against protocol to assault a civilian without being assaulted first themselves." The red head rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. The Doctor just sat there and smiled.

"The uniform. Definitely not the kind of wear a policewoman would want. Short skirt would attract a lot of unwanted attention. Not a stripper, too much clothes for that. no.." he laughed, "She's a kiss-o-gram Doctor."

"Also she knows you. And you done rightly pissed her off, my dear Doctor. It's not the breaking and entering either. There's something else. You said you were doing a 5 minute jump to stabilize your engines, correct?. You were supposed to be going back to that girl. Amelia. Doctor. You seemed to have missed your mark. Again."

Realization flickered across The Doctor's face. "You're a kiss-o-gram? Little Amelia Pond? No. You were 7!" He looked a bit disappointed in her.

"It's Amy now and you're late."

"But I promised 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, well, it's been 12 years Doctor." He sat back stunned. How had he missed his mark by that much..

"I am so sorry." Amy frowned at him with contempt

"Wait. How many doors do you see here."

"What?" Amy looked rightly confused.

"How many doors? Just count for me."

"Five. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5." She pointed at each of the doors without turning to look at them.

"Six." The Doctor said as he shook his head at her.

"What, no five. I've lived here long enough. I think I know how many rooms there are."

"Obviously not Ms. Amy Pond. He is correct there are six rooms around us."

"How did you..." The Doctor stared at him with disbelief. "There's a perception filter surrounding that door, how did you notice it?"

"I am known for my keen observational skills Doctor. Obviously you know that since you recognized me immediately. You must read John's ridiculous blog."

A smile spread across The Doctor's face. "Brilliant you are!"


	3. Silver, Blue at the End?

**Amy walked towards the door. That impossible door. **

**"Hey! Amelia Pond, stay away from that door!" She continued on despite the warning in The Doctor's voice.**

"Do not touch that door!" She placed her hand on the knob.

"Listen to me, do not open that-" She opened the door and walked in.

The Doctor threw his hands up into the air with disbelief, "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?! ...Again." He began to frantically search his pockets.

"What are you looking for" Sherlock asked.

"My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where'd it go?!"

"What do you need a screwdriver for?"

"It's a sonic screwdriver Sherlock. It does sonic-y stuff."

"There's nothing here.." Amy called from the other room before Sherlock could berate the Doctor.

"Amy whatever is there stopped you from seeing the entire room, what makes you think you can see it. Now get OUT of there." The Doctor yelled at her.

Sherlock approached the room and observed Amy.

"Silver, blue at the end?" Amy said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"It must've rolled under the door."

"Yeah must've..."

Sherlock looked at the table in front of her and recoiled. "Umm Doctor..." He looked back with slight unease on his face. A face which rarely showed any emotion. It worried The Doctor. "Amy, you might want to get out of there..." Sherlock added.

"..and then jumped up on the table." Amy finished her sentence with some hesitance.

Horror rushed over The Doctor's face. "Get out of there! Get out of there!"

Amy leaned over the table and picked up the screwdriver. It was covered in something sticky and green. Then she felt a change in the air pressure. A sudden presence she didn't feel before.

"Amy please come out of there." Sherlock said in his monotone. "Stop trying to pretend like you're not an idiot."

If looks could kill.

She turned and saw nothing. But Sherlock saw it. Hanging from the ceiling was a large, eel like creature with huge, sharp teeth just behind her head. It didn't notice Sherlock watching from the doorway though. She turned again and it moved to the other side of her. Amy didn't see the creature but she saw the look of horror on Sherlock's face. She twisted quickly and came face to face with it's snarling mouth.

"AMELIA NOW!" Sherlock roared at her and pulled her out of the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Gimme that." Sherlock snatched the screwdriver out of her hand and tried to examine it. He'd never seen one before. But he'd been seeing a lot of things he'd never had before today. As The Doctor had described it, silver with a blue tip. The tip seemed to be a light. There was one main button and what seemed to be many dials and switches you wouldn't normally notice.

"Oi! No snatching!." and she took it back and brought it over to The Doctor. He took the screwdriver, turned a dial, and pressed the button on it. The loud noise from earlier happened again and the blue light lit up. So that's what that was from.

The door's lock clicked. The screw driver noise weakened and then the light flickered out. "Aw what did the bad alien do to you?" The Doctor cooed at his screwdriver scanning it up and down, petting it. Sherlock looked at The Doctor with disgust. Ugh, sentiment.

"Will the door hold it?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah, yeah of course. It's an inter-dimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood." he said sarcastically. outer space? aliens? That was definitely not boring. John would have loved to see this. Probably the only time in the history of Sherlock Holmes that he was just observing. No little quips or smart aleck-y things to say. A yellow light began to radiate out from behind the door.

"What's it doing?"

"I don't know getting dressed? Let me out of these cuffs."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I lost the key."

**~A.N~**

**I know I've been posting chapters pretty fast but I can't guarantee that will continue to happen. I already had a good bit written but I've been doing edits. I would love reviews so I can improve where's needed. I won't get offended, I promise. Love to you all. [:**

**~end A.N.~**


	4. 20 Minutes to Save the World

The Doctor was getting frustrated. He smacked his sonic and tried to unlock the cuffs. It started to make its noise but then just sputtered out.

"Damn!" he yelled as the door burst open and a man holding a leash, with a very large black dog on it, stepped out.

"Doctor what's going on" Sherlock finally said. "Why is this man barking?"

"That's just it Sherly, it's not a man. Just a copy. It's all one creature. One creature, disguised as two. Clever old multiform. A bit of a rush job though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you?" The barking stopped and the man/creature just stared at him. "Where'd you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a life feed, how'd you fix that?"

Sherlock wasn't called Sherly by anyone. Well, except for his older brother Mycroft. A scowl was painted across his face. The man started growling again. Then he opened his mouth, large pointy teeth, like the ones from the eel creature earlier, filled his mouth.

"Stay away, apparently we're safe. She called for back up." He patted Amy's shoe.

"I didn't send for back up." She whispered at him.

"..I know that was a clever lie to save our lives," he looked annoyed, "Okay, yeah, no back up."

The man stopped growling.

"And that's why we're safe. Alone we're not a threat to you. If we had back up then you'd have to kill us."

A voice boomed from outside. Seemingly coming from the sky.

"ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO. THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED. ATTENTION PRISONER ZERO. THE HUMAN RESIDENCE IS SURROUNDED."

"What was that?" Sherlock and Amy said in unison.

"Well that would be back up. Okay one more time. We DO have back up and that's definitely why we're safe."

"PRISONER ZERO WILL VACATE THE HUMAN RESIDENCE OR THE HUMAN RESIDENCE WILL BE INCINERATED."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." The Doctor added to his previous statement.

Sherlock didn't understand this man's loose definition of safe. He never cared much for safety himself though. Safety was boring. The creature wandered into one of the rooms to look out the window and the Doctor fussed with his sonic, trying again to unlock the handcuff.

"Oh for god's sake." Sherlock said and knelt down, pulling the lock picks out of his pocket. In seconds the handcuffs were off and the Doctor hugged him. Sherlock stood there awkwardly as Amy laughed at him. They all took off down the stairs and out of the house.

They ran into the middle of town. The Atraxi's message was coming from everywhere; radios, televisions, mp3 players. The Doctor had estimated that they had 20 minutes until the incineration. Everyone had come out of their homes to get a look at the giant, snowflake shaped, eyeball ship in the sky.

Suddenly the sky started to get dark. When the shadow passed the sun was left looking quite strange. The aliens had sealed off the planet in a forcefield. Camera phones were out. So very like humans to want to record the possible end of days to upload on Youtube. Even Sherlock pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Amelia do you know that man over there?" Sherlock pointed across the field as the Doctor was in the processes of what looked like injuring himself by thinking too hard.

"The nurse? That's Rory. He's a... friend. Why?"

"Well everyone is pointing their phones up at the sky and this man, Rory, is documenting... the man and his dog from your house."

"Good point!" The Doctor chimed in and ran across the field and nicked Rory's phone from his hands and fiddled with it.

"Why are you photographing a man and his dog when the sun is going out?" Sherlock began his questioning of Rory. "Of course you know that this man shouldn't be here, where is he supposed to be? Well, you're obviously a nurse, and from the state of clean your clothes are in you've got to work with people who can't make all that much of a mess. What kind of people don't make messes but are wandering around in fields?"

"Amy, is this who I think...?" Rory asked ignoring Sherlock and staring at The Doctor, not sure he wanted the answer. "Th.. The.. The Raggedy Doctor?"

"Raggedy?" The Doctor looked sort of offended.

"Hello, nurse, man and the dog. Why? Tell me now."

"The man he - well he - he can't be there. He's -"

"In a hospital, in a coma." Both The Doctor and Rory finished the sentence in unison.

The Doctor turned to Sherlock, "See the multiform needed a live but dormant mind."

Sherlock was going to respond but was cut off by barking. They all turned and the man and dog were barking at them.

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor addressed him.

"There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory was just baffled by the entire day.

Above the city Atraxi ships were scanning areas looking for non-terrestrial technology. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and held down the button. Technology all around started malfunctioning, streetlamps exploding, alarms going off, and cars driving off on their own. As he was trying to get the ships' attention his screwdriver exploded itself and dropped to the ground in front of him. While he was on the ground trying to will it back to life the ships flew away in the opposite direction.

"Uh, Doctor the ship is gone.. also Prisoner Zero just kind of melted into the drain.." said Sherlock.

"Of course it did. Ok what do I do, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, in 20 minutes..."

"So that thing lived in my house for 12 years... and I had no idea?" Amy broke in.

"They live for millenias, 12 years is just a pit stop."

"How can he be real..? It's just a game we would play when we were kids... You made me dress up as him!"

While they were all discussing the problem Sherlock was at work trying to figure out how to fix it. With Rory's phone still in his hand he began to look through his pictures. He found 8 pictures resembling the one of the man and dog. More coma patients. Why a dog? A dog in a coma?

"Okay, there are 8 coma patients so 8 different looks for Prisoner Zero. But why a dog?"

"The man, he dreams about the dog then Prisoner Zero gets the image of the dog."

The Doctor ran off towards a house he had burst into earlier to check the Atraxi's message transmissions. He lept up the stairs and burst into the first room he saw.

"Laptop gimme!" He snatched the man's, another friend of Amelia's, laptop away from him and put it on his lap. As soon as he saw the screen he wanted to throw the computer down.

"Get a girlfriend Jeff..." and he got rid of the trash on the screen.

Jeff coughed awkwardly and his grandmother came into the room, "What are you doing?"

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore."

"You can't hack in on a call like that!" Jeff replied

"Can't I?" and the Doctor swiftly typed on the computer. Six boxes popped up with all the important people. The Doctor flashed his psychic paper in front of the webcam and he's let into the call. He explains to all of them his plan.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, FaceBook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got. It's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain,"

He looked over to Jeff who was just staring amazed at the screen and whispered, "You're my best man. Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world"

"Why.. me?"

"Because, we're in your bedroom. Now go go go!" and The Doctor ran out of the room. After a second he popped his head back in and said, "Oh, and delete your internet history."


End file.
